This invention relates to fuses in general and more particularly to a one piece fusible conductor for use in low voltage fuses.
Fuses of the type having cutouts for narrowing the path of the current and which have a hole containing a solder deposit near each such narrowed path or isthmus formed are known in the art. In such fusible conductors a differentiation must be made between an isthmus which carrys a current during a normal load and those isthmuses which are to open up in the case of a short circuit. Solder deposits are associated only with the isthmuses which are to respond during an overload. In such a fuse it is desired that the hottest zone to develop during an overload be as close as possible to the solder in order to let the solder flow as quickly as possible into the isthmus.